


Longing

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [30]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew looked up and, as if if summoned by his silent prayer, he saw the man himself in the trench beside him.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> What if that moment when Matthew and Thomas met in the trenches had another, more hidden meaning? He remembered Thomas' name, of course, but perhaps he pretended to just about remember it to cover for something else?

Matthew ducked and covered as a shell exploded near him. He had not long returned to the front after visiting Downton, so unchanged by the war that the memories came flooding back, of days on that estate, nights spent within those exquisite walls and a certain footman who had stolen his heart along the way. What he wouldn't give just to see his Thomas again. 

Matthew looked up and, as if if summoned by his silent prayer, he saw the man himself in the trench beside him. Matthew tried to calm his thundering heart.  
“Thomas? It is Thomas, isn't it?”


End file.
